Lucius Avaros
Lucius Avaros (known as Deathix in some parts) is the last living heir to the Throne of Etherheim and the Avarosian Kingdoms, and the creator and Overlord of the Nova's March. He is succeeded by his supreme commanders Arnathus Firestorm, Ebonrage the Bringer, and later, Vezan. In the early years of A Legend's Legacy, Lucius lied in the Grim Foothold as the leader of the Cursed enacting acts of murder and terrorism, under a secret plot to control Outhrend which did not succeed. Later on, he is found in Nordrasith, again as Deathix, the "son" of Grimbane. After his defeat there, he regains his identity, sanity, and blade as the Overlord of the Nova's March. |image = File:Deathix1.PNG |caption = Lucius, in his armor after being freed from Death'Mras. |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Son of Grimbane, Prince of Death (as Deathix) Son of Lucien, The Avarosian Light |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Avarosian Elf |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Prince of Etherheim Overlord and Leader of the Nova's March |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Overlord |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = See below |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Lucien Avaros (father) Luciph Avaros (father) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Neutral}} After completing quests in Emberreach and Titan's Reign, players journey through the gates of Death'Mras in order to restore Lucius, as the Supreme Commanders of the Nova's March believe he is the light to victory. Operation Morning Light proves successful, and Lucius escapes the grasp that Grimbane had on him. Lucius is now enacting plans in order to stop Cursed operations. His main focus is destroying Grimbane, as it is the only thing from freeing his father. History 'Early Life' In the kingdoms of the Avarosian Elves, Deathix was a proud scholar and paladin, essentially becoming one of the finest paladins to live in the Avarosian kingdoms. In both timelines, he founded the Nova's March, but in different fashions. Before going to Grynnbarg Hold (shortly before Grimbane taints him) he was known as the Nova's March due to his skill with the light and speed. In the new timeline, he leads a Paladin/Necrolyte order, but in the past timeline he was trained by Ebonrage the Bringer and Arnathus Firestorm, whereas in the new he now leads them. 'Grim Foothold and Operations' Deathix appeared first in the Grim Foothold in the Ebolaia lands. Responsible for the Cursed legions swarming the central cities, it was at the end of the questline that he must've been stopped. However, it required more than just lethal force. Players had a quest 100 Thirteen Brothers of the Cortex with 60 Excavation required, where they stormed 13 of Deathix's powerful soldiers, claimed their necklaces, and used them with the gateway of the Grim Foothold. The raid then became accessible to players. Being the last of a 5 boss fortress, Deathix (whom is actually Lucius, but controlled) is fought and defeated. He then is strangulated into the air and disappears, only leaving behind a "help me..." '' However, it is later revealed that before the Great Turnback, Grimbane used the Devil Plague on '''Avarosia' (now known as Ebolaia) and had Deathix stationed there to watch over it and invade Outhrend. The Grim Foothold was a station known as Grynnbarg Hold instead. Despite the fact his father was subsequently defeated, Deathix remained in the Foothold. 'The Nova's March and Emberreach' After the Great Turnback, Lucius founded the Nova's March, a group of legendary warriors with many skill sets that are devoted to wiping out the Cursed and cleansing the actions of Grimbane's malevolence. While his armies grew in small portions, they still poised a significant threat to the Cursed of Nordrasith. Lucius would make his first appearance as Deathix at quest 110 Dependence on Intel which was the result of the five Cursed encampments being destroyed. Deathix challenged the players and Vezan, and were defeated by his harsh and overwhelming powers. After this, he destroyed the Molten Precipice and made it become the Destroyed Precipice, an area now infested with Cursed minions. Ebonrage the Bringer later attempted to knock some self into him, but failed as well. Arnathus Firestorm appeared just in time and save them, and teleported the three to the Nova's Hammer, the base of operations. In the quest 110 The Secret Weapon, Arnathus Firestorm reflects on the truth about Lucius' downfall. In the quest, he knew long ago that Lucius "mysteriously disappeared" but then reveals now they know that Deathix is in fact Lucius himself. The background story to this event was Grimbane, having encountered his son, tainted him again into the being known as Deathix, and made him highlord of the Cursed. This truth then plays out to be the reality of Lucius' disappearance. The quest of Operation Morning Light begins for the Nova's March, and they seek out to find his true location. In the final quest of Emberreach, 111 Speak Soullessly, Vezan, who was strangulated in the previous quest 111 The King Appears, heard whispers emanating from Grimbane's visage, about a place known as Death'Mras. Ebonrage the Bringer later states he thought he destroyed that exact hold, but later found out it was a mistake. The Nova's March then sets to finding Death'Mras, which takes the players and them to the Bastion of Novas located in Titan's Reign. Category:Characters 'Morning Light' A campaign is thrust deeply into the lands of Titan's Reign, with the Nova's March heavily focusing on saving Lucius. Players pick up 114 Morning Begins and immediately start battling their way to Death'Mras which is at the top of Titan's Reign. The fortress is surrounded by a large gate with Cursed forces, and the Nova's March are forced to retreat their first assault as a result. within the Grim Foothold and Death'Mras.]] Later on, players eventually storm the three holds related to Death'Mras; Stormgror, Thranmar, and Irongulch. All three holds are guarded by a Cursed champion who retreats into the holds, where it opens to the players dungeons to conquer. Once the players and Ebonrage the Bringer complete the dungeons, killing the captains, Arnathus Firestorm hijacks a powerful ballista 'that uses explosive rounds. The weapon is used against the gate of Death'Mras, where the player gets to commandeer the weapon. The player bombards the gate, knocking down one of the gates and killing several of the Cursed. Three of Deathix's minions, the Bydead Brothers alert the instance. Players embark on one final quest of the zone 117 Here's to Victory, and storm the raiding area by killing the elite forces. Players then, after they gain levels (Arnathus says players must be ''fully prepared) they get the quest 120 Morning Light, which is to save Lucius. After defeating all of Lucius' evil forces, Lucius himself, as Deathix reborn, engages the players in combat, along with the help of Vezan (who showed up in the Malevolent Benefactor encounter) while Ebonrage and Arnathus halt the Cursed forces entering Deathix's abode. Deathix is shown to have some power of the Devil Plague and uses it on the players. Though it's not as deadly, it's still significantly deadly. Despite the odds, Deathix is defeated by the combined might of Vezan and the adventurers. Arnathus prepares a powerful spell, vanquishing Lucius' soul and restoring him to purity. Ebonrage takes his ally leader back to the Nova's March outpost. Lucius is grateful for your efforts, and fully inducts you into the Nova's March, and makes his motives clear; Grimbane must be destroyed and the Cursed are to be dismantled. The March cheer in victory as their leader presses on to lead more campaigns. A cheerful Vezan leaves the ceremony, before Lucius calls him out during the meeting. Lucius calls him up to the podium, and grants Vezan, for his tireless work and inspiring morality, the title of '''Supreme Commander, along with Ebonrage and Arnathus. Vezan is overjoyed, and makes an oath with Lucius for the better future. 'The End of Death' Lucius leads the charge into Deathheim Fortress. He leads a charge into the castle walls whilst the adventurers take care of the remaining forces on the floating island. While inside, Lucius gains assistance from Ebonrage the Bringer and Vezan, who split to help the adventurers defeat the subservients in the halls. Eventually, the adventurers fight their way to Nexknight Jasal. Jasal recognizes Lucius, telling him that as a service to his king, he must not let them pass, despite knowing it is for the greater good that he does. Lucius honours his honor, and challenges him to a duel with the adventurers. Falling, Jasal wishes Lucius the best, hoping he can restore the Avarosian Kingdom to its former glory before breathing his last. Lucius then builds a light bridge up to the Throne of the Fallen King, witnessing his father, now completely consumed by darkness. On the adventurer's command, Lucius tells Grimbane justice has arrived. After a lengthy conversation, Lucius and Grimbane engage in a sword duel. With Lucius' sense of saving his father weakening him, Grimbane overpowers him and impales him upon Sorg'alene. Grimbane demands he beg in order to be saved, though Lucius says he never will, frightful of his upcoming death. Grimbane then tosses him off the platform to his death, before engaging the rest of his raid. In the final transition of Grimbane's malevolence, Lucius appears, having survived and using his blade to climb the throne, fires a beam of light at Grimbane. Grimbane engages in a brawl with Lucius, pinning him to the ground and using his Aspect of Death ability to show him his greatest despair. Seeing that Lucius' greatest despair was his loss of his father, Grimbane starts to lose control of himself. The adventurers damage him as he executes a blind rage, summoning evil spectres and undead beings to destroy everything around him. After healing Lucius, Lucius finds a weak spot in Grimbane's armor, and impales him, destroying the outer "Grimbane" shell and restoring his father's former appearance as the skeleton mask slowly turns to dust. Lucius then mourns his father before giving him his last rites, thanking the Nova's March and the adventurers. Sergeant Grimjaw and Sergeant Rapturos appear before him, proclaiming that in the names of the Brotherhood and the Confederacy that the two kings apologize for their impotence, after breaking free of the Abyssal Prison that Esquire and Grimbane placed them in. A shadowed figure appears before them, and asks where Esquire is. Grimjaw and Rapturos state that the matter of Esquire's location is now in their hands, to where the figure asks if they are challenging him. Lucius, not wanting more blood to be spilt, tells him where Esquire is, sensing him by connecting through his father with the light. The figure thanks Lucius, heading to the pinnacle of Mount Malum. Before he departs, he tells him that if anyone asks where he is, that they not be told, even going as far as to put Endbane at Lucius' throat to confirm his seriousness. Later on, Lucius, carrying his father's body, buries him in the central chapel in Jasal's chambers. Using the power of his magic, he helps restore the Deathheim Fortress to how it was, bountiful with life, before bringing it back down to Deathheim. Lucius is then proclaimed as the new king of Avarosia, and Nordrasith in general, saying he couldn't be more grateful for those who helped him achieve retribution. He later chooses Vezan to be the Highlord of the Nova's March. When Vezan asks him if they ever found out who corrupted his father, Lucius states he can't remember anymore. Category:Characters